oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:The Deadman Autumn Invitational is live!
The Deadman Autumn Invitational begins at 12pm UTC! The top 2000 players from our Autumn Season will compete for '$20,000''' in a week-long frenzy which culminates live at RuneFest on Saturday 23rd September.'' The tournament runs from approximately 12pm UTC 18th September until approximately 5pm UTC 23rd September. There is no cap on XP gain. Unskulled players protect all XP lost on death. There is a 50x rebuild rate on XP in stats that have been lost on death. A change has been made to prevent door spamming. Dying with, or dropping, a stack of chinchompas will cause it to appear on the ground, visible to all players. All rune and arrow shops now restock at a much faster rate. Fletching & crafting supply stores will also restock at a faster rate. Lower tier equipment will restock faster than higher tier equipment, for example: an air rune will restock faster than a death rune. There is a skull penalty for all players attacking a skulled player. The skull penalty will last for 5 minutes. If you previously had a skull with less than 5 minutes remaining it will revert to 5 minutes. If you previously had a skull with longer than 5 minutes remaining it will remain unchanged. There is a 1 minute grace period for reasonable kills. This grace period will be a temporary status of immunity from the attacks of other players. A reasonable kill can be defined as killing a player within 30 combat levels of yourself. If killing a combat level higher than yourself you will always receive this grace period of immunity (e.g. a level 90 killing a level 126 will receive the grace period). If you die or attack another player within this minute then you will lose the remaining grace period. The grace period will be lost upon logging out. POH pools are unavailable for 3 minutes after combat. Barrows is accessible for the entire week of the tournament. Raids, Zulrah, and Lava dragons are inaccessible for the entire week of the tournament. The action on the main map will culminate north of Falador until there's around 200 players remaining. See the image above. When we reach 200 players, we’ll be instantly, and automatically, transporting them to a new, Deadman-only archipelago, where they’ll be divided randomly between four islands. The four islands are all multi-combat. When 1 player is left on each island we'll transport them to a single, central island divided into 4 quadrants. See the image below. One divider will fall, allowing two 1v1 fights to take place. You can think of it as a semi-final. The final battle will begin when both fights have ended. As with any other Final Hour, gradually banks will be phased out via fog. There will be no banking during the archipelago stages. You can, however, loot from fallen enemies. More information regarding the Winter Season will be given at the earliest opportunity. Watch this space! Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Delta, Ed, Ghost, Jed, John C, Kieren, Mat K, Maz, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, TomH, Weath, West & Wolf ''The Old School Team